


When We Were Young

by AuthorChristina



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Depression, Feels, M/M, PTSD, Stucky - Freeform, Wakanda (mentioned), War, best friends to boyfriends, cryo freeze (mention), inspired by adele, more tags may be added later, steve rogers - Freeform, stucky feels, when we were young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: It's 2018 and Steve Rogers is still single and still pinning over his best friend. Even though said best friend tried to kill him, was tortured by Hydra, and probably doesn't like guys, but hey, a guy can hope. Steve hasn't seen Bucky since he went back into cryo freeze in Wakanda and he doesn't know that Bucky has been unfrozen. Not until Natasha drags him to some big event that he's being  made to go to. There he sees Bucky for the first time since he was frozen.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by "When we Were Young" cover by Ryan Dolan. If you haven't listened to his version you should.  
> -  
> Everybody loves the things you do  
> From the way you talk  
> To the way you move  
> Everybody here is watching you  
> 'Cause you feel like home  
> -When We Were Young, Adele

**_1940s_ **

“Come on Steve, it’ll be fun. I’ve got a couple of great gals that said they’d go with us.” Bucky said, playfully hitting Steve in the arm.

“Buck, we go out dancing almost every night. Do you ever just want to stay in and, I don’t know, relax?” Steve asked, rolling his eyes.

He was sure that Bucky probably thought that he was just joking around like he always did but he wasn’t, not this time. All he really wanted to do was stay in for the night and just hang out with his friend alone. He didn’t want to spend Bucky’s last night state side dancing with random girls and thinking about how he wouldn’t be able to fight next to his best friend.

“Yeah and it’s always fun! Come on you’ll have fun this time. The girl I have for you is just as awkward as you.”

Steve chuckled and sighed, giving up. “Fine. Let’s go. Hopefully this time doesn’t end as bad as it did the other day.”

“That gal just didn’t understand you. She would have had fun if she would have just stopped talking for a minute.” Bucky laughed and flashed a smile at Steve. “Let’s get going. We can’t keep them waiting forever.”

 

xxx

 

Later that night Steve found himself standing alone in the back of the room while everyone laughed and danced around them. He sighed and leaned against the wall and watched everyone. Well mainly he watched Bucky.

Steve hated dancing. He was awkward and tripped over his own two feet, not to mention he couldn’t hold a proper conversation with a girl to save his life. He only ever went out dancing because Bucky enjoyed it and Steve enjoyed hanging out with Bucky.

He would have rather spent Bucky’s last night in town at their apartment doing random shit and listening to the radio but no, Bucky wanted to go dancing. Steve couldn’t blame him for wanting to though. Bucky enjoyed dancing and who was Steve to stand in the way of Bucky doing something that he enjoyed on his last night in the states?

Steve watched him for a little bit longer before he quietly slipped out the door. If he was lucky Bucky would come back home soon so they could hang out a little before he shipped off. Knowing Steve’s luck he wouldn’t, but a guy could hope.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I didn't plan to have the second chapter up so quickly but I was really stressed yesterday and writing helps me not stress out as much. So here's a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**_2018_ **

Steve fixed his tie and looked into the mirror again. He was over seventy years old but didn’t look it. That was one of the benefits of being frozen for seventy years. One of the very few benefits.

“Come on Steve, we need to get going if we’re going to make it there in time.” Natasha said. “I don’t think you can fix your tie anymore.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “I don’t even want to go to this thing. Can’t I just skip it and say I have some Captain American stuff to do?”

“No, you have to go. It’s important. Besides who doesn’t like a party?”

“Me.” Steve said. He never did. He didn’t even enjoy going out and dancing with Bucky. “You’re just as bad as Bucky used to be. Always dragging me out and making me do things.”

“That’s what friends do. It’ll be fun. Maybe you’ll meet someone and get laid and stop being so grumpy all the time.”

“I don’t need to find someone and get laid. Maybe if you weren’t so pushy I wouldn’t be so grumpy.” Steve said. “Now let’s go. If I musts go to this thing I guess it would be better if we arrived on time.”

XXX

Steve _really_ didn’t’ like parties, he especially didn’t like parties that included dancing. He tried to hang out in the background, but Natasha had other plans and dragged him around to various groups of people and made him _socialize_ with people.

Steve was polite and smiled at people. He sipped his drink slowly and talked when spoken too but didn’t make any of the conversations to long. Most of the people, however, wanted to talk about everything and anything that he did. Especially about the things he did as Captain America.

It was exhausting.

Finally, Steve was able to excuse himself under the pretense that he wanted to get another drink and was able to slip off to go and, well, basically hide from people. He poured himself another cup of punch before finding some place in the back of the room to stand. From his vantage point he could see most of the dance floor.

He was sipping on his punch and watching everyone when he saw someone who made him almost choke on his drink and do a double take. It couldn’t be, could it?

Steve shook his head. There was no way he was staring at Bucky. Bucky was in cryo freeze in Wakanda. If Bucky had been unfrozen someone would have told Steve, right? Steve rubbed his eyes. Nope that was Bucky.

Steve continued to watch him, unsure of what to do. He should go up to him and say something, make conversation. It was only Bucky after all, and not even the version of Bucky that would try to kill him.

Steve couldn’t get over how different Bucky looked. His skin wasn’t as pale, and his hair looked brighter and more vibrant. Bucky looked happy. He looked healthy. Even his metal arm looked new and shiny.

Steve watched him for a little bit longer before he finally started to make his way over to were his friend stood, talking to some people. Steve stood near them, shifting nervously as he waited for his friend to stop talking to the others.

Steve didn’t even know why he was being awkward. It wasn’t like Bucky was some girl that he couldn’t talk to because he was awkward. No this was Bucky. His best friend. His best friend who he had known for year. He had shared an apartment with him, fought by his side during the war.

So why was he nervous?

It wasn’t like he had feelings for the guy. Well maybe he did, but that didn’t matter because Bucky was straight, and they were just friends. Just. Friends.

Finally, Bucky noticed him and ended the conversation with the people he was talking to. He smiled widely at Steve (and Steve _did not_ melt a little at the smile) and gave him a hug.

“Hey Steve.” Bucky said, pulling away.

“Hey,” Steve said, smiling at him. “I didn’t know you were out of cryo freeze.”

Bucky shrugged, “I’ve been out for a couple of months. Didn’t want to bother you or anything.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “You wouldn’t have bothered me. It would have been nice to know that my best friend was no longer a popsicle. Would have made my life a bit more interesting. There’s only so much I can take from Stark and Natasha is just as bad as you when it comes to dragging me out to socialize with people. She likes dances just as much as you do.”

“Good, glad to see that someone isn’t letting you be a hermit.” Bucky chuckled. “Good friends don’t let friends sulk away in their homes.”

“I think I’ve earned hermit status. I’m over seventy years old!” Steve chuckled.

It was easy to fall back into conversations with Bucky. He didn’t know why it would be any different. Of course, it had been a few years since he’d seen Bucky but that shouldn’t matter. This was still Bucky, his best friend since they were kids.

“Do you ever just stop overthinking things?” Bucky asked, staring at Steve.

“What do you mean?”

“You have a million thoughts going through your head right now, I can see it on your face. You should just chill for a bit.”

“It would be easier to chill if I wasn’t forced to come to this stupid party and _socialize_ with people.” Steve mumbled.

“Well, then, let’s get out of here.”

“Did I just hear you right? Did Bucky Barnes just suggest that we leave a party?”

Bucky rolled his eyes playfully, “Yes, now let’s not make a big deal out of it or I’ll force you to stay for another hour.”

Steve laughed, “Okay, okay. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it? I hope to have another chapter up by the end of the week!
> 
> Also a reminder that you can find me on Tumblr at stuck-y-together.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter Three

It was different to walk through the city streets at night in 2018. There were more streetlights, more people, more cars, and everything was so much louder. Sometimes it was unnerving to Steve how much the world had changed. To him everything had changed overnight because he hadn’t been able to see the progression and learn along with everyone else.

Even though he had been unfrozen for a couple of years now he still sometimes felt like a fish out of water. He was still getting used to the cell phones and the faster cars. He was still getting used to how everyone seemed to be in a rush to get to another place instead of enjoying the moment.

He looked around as Bucky and him walked around. It was so different. He remembered walking these streets when there had been less technology, less people, and less loudness. There were times he missed it. He didn’t miss being small, awkward, and sick but he did miss the simplicity of how things used to be.

“So, what is mighty Cap over there?” Bucky asked, a teasing edge to his voice.

 “Just about how simple things used to be.” Steve shrugged, “It’s still taking me a little bit to get used to it. The world changed over night for us. We didn’t get that transition of things changing and getting used to it.”

“You know, I would have thought that you would have liked all of this. You were always one seeking out excitement.”

“I like the excitement but, man, I’m almost a hundred. I would like to enjoy some peaceful moments every now and then, but it seems like everyone always has to be busy.”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah I can see where you’re coming from. I haven’t had to deal with it as much as you because I was crazy and under hydra’s control. And then hiding out. And then frozen again. But I’ve seen it on Wakanda. They have a lot more advance technology, even more so than the U.S. It’s weird. But I’ve learned a lot and a lot of it is really cool.”

Steve nodded. “Speaking of Wakanda… are you going to stay there?”

Steve felt nervous again. He was afraid that Bucky was going to say yes and leave him again. He hated how much his best friend was away from him and inaccessible. It seemed like every time he got him back he was taken away again for some reason.

Bucky shrugged, “I don’t know. I was thinking about it. It’s quite nice in Wakanda. It’s quiet, at least most of the time, and calm. It helps with the PTSD and other issues.”

Steve nodded, “Yeah.. So, I guess that they found out a way to help you?”

“Yeah, that’s part of the reason why I’m unfrozen now.”

Steve chuckled, “Yeah. I’m glad they figured out a way to help you. Being frozen is a bummer and you miss a lot.”

“Yeah. It sucks but at the same time it was needed so that I didn’t hurt any more people.”

“Yeah… I’m glad that a way to help you was discovered. Now you don’t have to go back to being frozen. So… when are you going back to Wakanda?”

Steve could always ask Bucky to just move in with him again. It wouldn’t be weird, they shared an apartment together once before and that worked out. So why did even thinking about suggesting that now make Steve so nervous? It wasn’t like his feelings had changed much. He still liked Bucky back when they shared an apartment together in Brooklyn. For some reason it seemed like there was more at stake this time.

“I think T’Challa is heading back tonight after the event is over.”

“Are you gonna go to?”

“I was thinking about maybe staying in the city a couple of days.”

“Cool. Uh, if you want you can stay with me. You’d have to sleep on the couch because I only have one bedroom but you can stay. It’s pretty simple but I do own a TV.”

Bucky smiled over at him, “Sure, that would be okay.”

“Do you want to head to the apartment then?” Steve asked. He was still nervous but felt relief.

“Sure, we just need to stop by the event again so that I can T’Challa what’s going on.”

Steve nodded, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter was a bit boring and not much happened. The next chapter should be better.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this is not beta read so please ignore any grammar or spelling errors. Thank you!

After stopping by the party to tell both Natasha and T’challa what was going on Bucky and Steve headed to his apartment. Because Steve had ridden with Natasha they had to wait for a cab to pick them up. Thankfully it didn’t take long and neither did the drive to Steve’s apartment.

“It’s simple but I do have a pretty nice tv that we can watch.” Steve said leading Bucky into his apartment.

There was a small hallway before they entered the living room. The was living room that was big enough to fit a decent sized couch and a recliner. In front of the chair and recliner was a wooden tv stand that held Steve’s flat screen tv. There was one large window that had a window seat in front of it.

To the left of the living room was a decent sized kitchen with a small dining table in it that held two chairs. Then the hallway lead to the back of the apartment where there was a bedroom and a bathroom.

Steve gave Bucky the grand tour before leading him back to the living room. Steve grabbed a couple of blankets and pillows for Bucky, glad that he had a couch that was actually comfortable. After getting Bucky set up and comfortable they stayed up and talked for a while about various things, catching each other up on their lives.

Eventually they both got tired and parted ways to go sleep. Steve made sure Bucky was comfortable before turning out the light and heading to his room. He changed into pajamas and got into bed, happy and content that Bucky was staying with him.

He went to sleep thinking about Bucky and the things they could do while he was in town. He hoped he could convince Bucky to just stay and possibly move in with him. That’s what Steve really wanted. There was a part of him that wanted things to go back to how they were before the war, though he wanted to keep his post-serum body without the health issues and maybe get Bucky to fall in love with him. (But of course, that was wishful thinking because Bucky was totally straight.)

Steve smiled softly to himself as he curled up and closed his eyes, finally drifting to sleep.

For the first time in a while Steve had nightmares that night. His mind plagued him with images of when Bucky, under the control of Hydra, beat him. He could still hear him say that Steve was him mission. It still hurt Steve to think about the time when Bucky didn’t know who he was.

He knew it wasn’t Bucky’s fault, that Bucky hadn’t been in control but at the same time it still looked like his Bucky, it still looked like the Bucky he had fallen in love with him.

All night Steve tossed and turned with theses dreams. He woke up numerous times, scared and confused.

When he woke up for the last time the sun had just risen. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his face, his t-shirt soaked through with sweat from the nightmares he had endured. He sighed and got up, going to take a shower.

Even after his shower he didn’t feel like himself, he felt off and anxious.

Coffee. He needed coffee.

He made his way to his kitchen quietly so he wouldn’t wake Bucky if he was still asleep. He started to brew some coffee and watched it as it slowly filled the pot, his mind consumed with the nightmares he had all night.

He was so focused on the coffee that he didn’t notice when Bucky walked into the kitchen.

“Morning Steve.” Bucky said softly, yawning and stretching.

Steve jumped like he had been shot and whirled around, his hand to his chest. If he still had his pre-serum body something like that would have surely given him a heart attack.

“Damn! Bucky, you scared me.” Steve exclaimed. Logically he should have heard Bucky, with his hearing being better than the average human, but his thoughts and dreams had him distracted and on edge.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything on the subject, instead he looked past Steve at the coffee pot. “You making coffee?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, you want some?”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah that would be great.” He smiled at Steve before sitting down at the table.

Steve smiled back a little before turning back to the coffee pot. He had to grip the coffee pot tightly to stop his hands from shaking as he poured the coffee into two mugs. He carried them over to the table where he sat one in front of Bucky.

Steve sat down to Bucky’s left, the same left that had the metal arm, and focused on his coffee.

Out of the corer of his eye Steve saw Bucky reach with his left hand to grab his mug. Even though Steve knew what he was doing he couldn’t help but flinch at the movement, silently cursing himself.  He hoped that Bucky wouldn’t notice but that was just wishful thinking.

Bucky slowly lowered his mug, “Steve? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Steve said, taking a drink of his coffee.

Bucky sighed, “Steve I know you. You’ve been acting weird all morning. You jumped when I walked into the kitchen like someone had shot you and now you’re flinching because I moved.. What’s going on?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Come on Steve you can tell me anything, no matter what.”

“Not this.” Steve said softly.

“Well… Do you want me to leave? I can call T’Challa and have him come get me, it’s no problem.”

Steve shook his head, “No, I don’t want you to leave.”

“Then what? If you’re not going to tell me what’s wrong what do you want to do?”

Steve shrugged, “We could go out for breakfast? Explore the city a bit?”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah we can do that. Uh.. Do you perhaps have a change of clothes I can wear? I don’t exactly have anything with me. We can stop somewhere while we’re out and I can get some clothes.”

Steve nodded and disappeared into his bedroom. He changed into something simple, sweatpants and a hoodie, and grabbed an outfit for Bucky. When he got back to the kitchen he handed them to Bucky in a way he didn’t have to accidently touch him.

Bucky noticed but didn’t say anything. He took the clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

Steve poured himself another cup of coffee. He sighed and rubbed his face. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this wasn't as good as previous chapters. I'm working on the next one and I'm hoping that one will be better! I think the next chapter will be from Bucky's point of view, what do you guys think?


End file.
